While breast feeding remains of ultimate importance and human breast milk is the most appropriate nutritional composition for infants, infant formula are necessary products in our modern world, especially for those infants and young babies not able to receive human breast milk.
Infant formula and more generally nutritional compositions are generally in the form of a dry powder or a liquid. The powder are typically intended to be reconstituted with water (sometimes with milk). They are usually intended to provide the intended subject (infant, toddler, baby, young child, teenager or even adult) with a significant amount of nutritional compounds, fulfilling a part, most or all of the nutritional needs of the subject. In the case of infant formula for young infant (especially between 0 and 6 months) the nutritional compositions provide for all the nutritional needs of the infant.
In that context, it is needed to make sure the subject receive the most appropriate dosage of the nutritional composition. Such dosage is usually indicated on the packaging (interior or exterior) and most be readable to all users (for example via text or visual graphics/drawings). Tools to help the correct dosage may be provided with the container (e.g. measuring spoon, dosage bowl, . . . ).
Generally significant pieces of information must be provided to the user, given the sensitivity of the nutritional needs.
In most countries, the information displayed on the packaging (especially the exterior) is regulated. Such information should be exact and complete. However the information should not appear to unduly promote the use of infant formula and be detrimental to the breast feeding of the infant (which shall always remain the best option). The use of picture, drawings, advertising can therefore be strictly regulated.
Provided the importance of the nutritional needs, it is of importance to provide safe packaging that enhance the perception of safety and security while providing an overall impression of good quality. It is indeed of ultimate importance to reinsure the parents of infants when they use the products. The shape, the material, the structure of the container is therefore critical for the quality and convenience. For example the container should be air and humidity-tight (avoiding spoilage of the content), while being easily openable and reclosable. Tamper-evidences feature may be provided as well. Convenience of use is also critical.
In that context, it is also of importance to clearly indicate at first sight the presence of sufficient information and/or the presence of helping tools in the container.
There is a need for a container, especially an infant formula container, that is safe, convenient and enhance the quality perception of the overall product.
There is a need for a container that provide information on its content and/or helping tools (such as dosing tools) in a way that is safe and convenient.
There is a need for a container which remain of good visual appearance over the production, handling and use steps. There is also a need for a container that enhance the good feeling of the user about safety (for example the product being safely enclosed and protected by the packaging) while providing reinsurance that the container encloses all necessary features and information for a convenient use of the container.
There is a need for a packaging that remains within the regulations and best practices, especially as for the permitted displayed information and safety features.
There is finally a need for a container that solve all or most of the above problems in the most convenient, safe, economical way.